


Abscond - Five Prompts Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1067]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs hasn't been able to figure out what to get his significant other for Christmas, but sometimes all you need to do is ask. Often, love is more than enough.





	Abscond - Five Prompts Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/02/2002 for the word [abscond](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/02/abscond).
> 
> abscond  
> To depart secretly; to steal away and hide oneself --used especially of persons who withdraw to avoid arrest or prosecution.
> 
> This is for prompt #2 of the February 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/134760.html).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Abscond - Five Prompts Version

Gibbs hated shopping for gifts. They generally weren’t worth the money spent unless you knew the person really well. He much preferred handmade gifts, but this year Gibbs hadn’t had time to make very many. 

Partially because he couldn’t figure out what to get for his significant other, one Anthony DiNozzo Jr. While technically still together, the relationship between them was quite strained and Gibbs hadn’t the slightest clue what to get Tony or make Tony. He’d been trying to figure out a gift idea for the last 6 months to no avail.

Finally, Gibbs gave up and asked Tony what he wanted. Tony’s reply, shocked him. 

“You ask me what I want this year and I try to make this kind and clear. I just want a chance that maybe we’ll find better days.” Tony sang softly and reverently.

Gibbs stared at Tony with a touch of confusion still.

“Cause I don’t need boxes wrapped in strings or designer love or any other empty things. I just want a chance that maybe we’ll find better days.” Tony continued. The lyrics weren’t an exact match to the Goo Goo Dolls song, but as Tony suspected Gibbs wouldn’t recognize the song anyway, he doubted it would matter.

“I can talk Vance into letting us have Christmas off. Come to the cabin with me?” Gibbs blurted, hoping that he was reading Tony right and that what Tony wanted more than presents was simply to have Gibbs abscond with him, preferably to somewhere that they could spend time alone together. 

Gibbs hoped time together at his cabin during winter, which would give them plenty of excuses to curl up under blankets together, would allow them to start healing the many wounds they’d caused each other this year. More than anything, he wanted to be with Tony, forever, if possible.

Tony nodded, pleased that Gibbs had understood at least a little bit of what he was going for. They made plans to meet at the cabin in two weeks. They would then spend another two weeks completely alone in a cabin in the middle of nowhere where they could focus on rekindling their relationship.

The first time Gibbs had suggested the cabin, Tony had been aghast at how far from everything it was, but now Tony appreciated it. He appreciated the chance to get away from everyone and everything, even the most well meaning of friends, and just spend some time alone with Gibbs. This year had been full of bumps and a few almost catastrophic tumbles over the edge, but they’d made it.

Now, they needed to take the time to appreciate what each other brought to the table and build their relationship to even stronger levels than it had been before. If that involved copious amounts of sex under 3 blankets in a freezing cold cabin in the middle of winter, well you wouldn’t hear either of them complaining. That was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued... For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
